


Ada!

by Winchester_Werewolf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, dads being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Werewolf/pseuds/Winchester_Werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ADAAAAAAAA!”</p>
<p>The scream sounded out across the courtyard, through the open archways and through Elrond’s open study door. It was a tiny catlike wail that clenched Elrond’s stomach with the sound of distress, his head snapping up from his papers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ada!

“ _ADAAAAAAAA!_ ”  
  
The scream sounded out across the courtyard, through the open archways and through Elrond’s open study door. It was a tiny catlike wail that clenched Elrond’s stomach with the sound of distress, his head snapping up from his papers.

  
Without thought, Elrond scooted out from behind his desk, knocking the chair over in the process.  Hurriedly he looked around his study, cluttered with logbooks and papers. His scabbard did not stand against his bookshelf where it usually rested. _Lindir has taken it to the blacksmith_ , he recalled, panic-stricken. 

 

“ _ADAAA ADAAAAAAA_!”

 

Head snapping to the sound, Elrond ran for the door. Unarmed and unprepared for a possible danger, he raced across the warm courtyard.

 

Arwen’s cries were coming from the open door of her bedroom, and through the adjacent door Elrond could see that it was a mess. The rod that held up the curtains had fallen from its bracket, and wooden toys lay scattered across the floor.

 

“ADA ADA ADA! ADA!”

 

Elrond burst into the room, arms clasped in fists and feet apart.

 

Arwen stood crouched by the corner of her room, hair mussed and eyes tearful. Twenty years old she stood as tall as Elrond’s knee, with raven black her and shining blue eyes. She cuddled one of her dolls to her chest, eyes fearful and tear-streaked.

 

“Ada! Ada kill it!” She cried, pointing to the opposite corner of her room.

 

There was no assailant, nor was there a great beast, no cheeky twin brothers in masks but a wasp, no bigger than Elrond’s thumb.

 

It sat atop Arwen’s dollhouse, menacing despite its small size with long legs and poised stinger. The doll Elrond had given her on her birth lay slumped below, abandoned after the attack.

 

Elrond’s panic drained from him. A wasp! It was only a wasp!

 

“Do not fret _sell-nîn_.” He said to Arwen. “I will get rid of it.”

 

Bending down, he picked up one of the wooden toys he had almost tripped on. A little carved soldier in Second Age armour… it seemed appropriate.

 

The wasp did not fly away when Elrond slowly stalked towards it, although it did arch higher up in defence. It buzzed menacingly when he crouched cautiously infront of it, toy soldier poised to strike. 

 

“How dare you scare my daughter,” He threatened in a superior tone, mostly to calm Arwen who still sniffled in the corner. “No-one is allowed to scare my daughter!”

 

With a splat, Elrond brought the toy soldier down on top of the wasp.  It squished against the roof of the dollhouse, staining the little roof tiles a darker shade of red. Satisfied when it did not move afterwards, he gently scooped the crushed creature into the palm of his hand. 

 

“Ada!” Arwen cried, and ran across the room towards him. Her other doll was cuddled close to her chest, its beautiful silver hair catching in the afternoon sunlight. When she reached him, she looked anxiously towards the squished bug in his hand.

 

“It is dead, _elloth- _nîn__.” He told her kindly, kissing her forehead. “Let us go give it a burial, sweetling.”

 

“Why?” She asked incredulously, her face scrunched in a child’s scowl. “It almost stung me, Ada.”

 

"Come now Arwen, let us forgive its misdeeds." 

 

"I will not!" She harrumphed. "Its a nasty, ugly thing."

 

"All of Yavanna's children are beautiful," He reminded her with a chuckle. "Even the scary ones." 

 

Elrond stood out of his crouch, placed the toy solider ontop of the doll house where the wasp once lay and held out his empty hand. Arwen took it with a grouchy smile and let him lead her out into the courtyard again. 

 

"Now should we bury him beneath the _alfarin_ or the _mallos_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ada/Adar -- father  
> sell-nîn -- my daughter  
> elloth-nîn -- my flower
> 
> Alfirin is a flower with that Legolas sang about in The Lord of the Rings, "the golden bells ... of mallos and alfirin" that grew in the land of Lebennin in Gondor. It means 'immortal' in Sindarin.
> 
> Mallos is also a flower, which Legolas sang about in the same song. It means 'gold-snow' in Sindarin.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so I wrote this partly for Ellie because of reasons and because I had an encounter with a wasp in the laundry the other day and my older brother had to save me from it... so I had to turn it into a Peredhel family fic, naturally! 
> 
> Sorry I'm a little rusty, I haven't written in a while -_- 
> 
> Fan-art might possibly be added soon.


End file.
